1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emergency information storage devices and more particularly pertains to a new emergency information storage device for storing information in a manner that may be readily accessible by emergency personnel. Additionally, the device serves a second purpose as a house address sign, which will ensure that the emergency personnel easily find it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of house address number signs, which can contain information is known in the prior art. U.S. Patent Appl. No. 2002/0166272 describes a housing that may hold one of a plurality of address signs which are held in slots in the housing and which may be viewed through a window in the housing. A mailbox housing having means for holding address information is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,193. A similar type of device is found in U.S. Patent Appl. No. 2002/0129524, which includes signage that is interchangeable and which is attachable to a dwelling or to a mailbox.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a method of storing emergency information of persons within a dwelling in such a manner that the information is readily accessible to emergency personnel.